Navigable flat kites are known in a plurality of embodiments which are, for instance, different in shape. As common features these flat kites have a cross bar and a longitudinal bar which form a linkage for the sail which is normally designated as a cover or as coverage. According to the known flat kites a balance having two, three, four or more legs is fixed to this sail and/or the linkage. A navigation line is connected to the balance so that the user can transfer the tensile load necessary for the navigation of the kite by means of the navigation line onto the legs of the balance. Thus the flight attitude of the kite is changed and thus the desired navigation movement of the kite is attained by increasing or decreasing the wind resistance.
Accordingly, the known kites described above carry out any change of direction only in an arcuate flight line, i.e. when the direction is changed the kite always flies in a curved line which is more or less curved from the original position to the new position. This change of direction caused by a turning of the kite results often in a deterioration of the flight stability of the kite so that the kite begins to spin. Furthermore, such a kite cannot be braked during the flight and especially during a change of the flight direction so that altogether the navigation possibilities of the known flat kites which are desired by the user are restricted.